Priscilla Balrog
Priscilla(VBF043) was born on November 17, 2004 in the Balrog Mob. Her mother was Velvet and her father was Balrog the long-term dominant male whom the group was named after. She was born with two litter-mates brothers named W.Ford Doolittle(VBM044) and Irish(VBM045). Priscilla's mother had been born in the Vivian Mob but managed to join the Balrog after she was evicted. Velvet became the dominant female over the other four Vivian females wh had join the Balrog with her. Velvet wasn't very successful in keeping her litters, often losting them to other pregnant females or aborting. Priscilla's litter was actually Velvet's last surviving litter. Sadly Velvet died February 2, 2005 after she gave birth to a new litter. The litter was lost as well after Velvet became sick and died. Priscilla was only foru months old so her older sister Babbelas became the new dominant female at nine months oler, even those her cousin was two months older then her. Then the Balrog suffered another eavy bow when long-term dominant male Balrog passed away and was found in a bolt hole on May 3, 2005. He was believed to have died of old age. Mbabane took the role of dominant male even though his older half brother Shongolongo was also two years older then him. Priscilla and her two brothers survived to their first year. With very few litters born before and after Prscilla, she soon became one of the oldest subordinate females in the group. Not long after most of the eldest males left the group including Mbabane and Shongolongo. Priscilla's two brothers may have left as well. In July Young One rover from the Gattaca, Stinker joined the group and became the new dominant male. He had been the dominant male in the Vivian and Gattaca. However four wild males joined the Balrog and kicked him out. Not long after the first signs of disease in the Balrog became apparant. On Febaury 11, 2006 Babbelas succumbed to tuberculosis along with the three suboridnate wild males. This time Priscilla, now two years old, competed for the dominant female position with her much older cousin Mussolini and oller sister Babbalina. The main fight was between Priscilla and Mussolini. Despite being nine months younger then Mussolini, Priscilla managed to beat her cosuin into submission and became the new dominant female. The dominant male Chino became her mate. On April 23, 2006 Priscilla gave birth to Champ and VBP055. Mussolini and Babbalina alos gave birth to litter but they lost their litter probably to Priscilla. Since she was the dominant female, she had the right to breed and kill subordinate females' litters. On August 18, TB killed dominant male Chino and suborindate female Babbalina. Priscilla lost her first mate. However not long after a group of Vivian males joined the Balrog the next day. The eldest males competed for Priscilla's attention and the dominant male position. Finally Boba won and became the new dominant male. Sadly Priscilla' reign was short lived and she never had any pups with Boba. On August 18, 2006 Priscilal too sucumbed to the TB. Mussolini finally became the dominant female after her. Priscilla was the dominant female for around five months. Family Mother: Velvet Father: Balrog Brothers: W. Ford Doolittle and Irish Mate: Chino and Boba Children: Champ and VB055 Links Balrog Mob Velvet Vivian Chino Balrog Category:Balrog meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats